


Najpiękniejsze motyle mają kokony z najczystszego jedwabiu

by Nukaone



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Character Study, Effie Fic, Mockingjay Spoilers, War
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 03:59:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12290760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nukaone/pseuds/Nukaone





	Najpiękniejsze motyle mają kokony z najczystszego jedwabiu

Gdy arena wybucha, jedynym, co widać przez kilka sekund przed odcięciem wizji, są sypiące się zewsząd iskry. Jedna z nich spada u jej stóp i niszczy całe jej dotychczasowe życie.  
  
Effie Trinket zostaje aresztowana i trafia do więzienia.  
***  
Pomimo początkowego lęku, szybko odnajduje się w nowej rzeczywistości, którą uzupełnia snuciem planów na (przecież zupełnie nieodległą) przyszłość przeplatanych przesłuchaniami, w których tylko raz użyta zostaje wobec niej siła fizyczna. Na mieszkańców Kapitolu nic nie działa tak, jak sława, bogactwo i stanowiska, więc krótka sesja zakończona jedynie dwoma złamaniami jest raczej ostatecznym potwierdzeniem tego, co powtarza przez cały czas. Udaje głupszą niż w rzeczywistości, co przychodzi jej z łatwością zawdzięczaną wieloletniej praktyce (pamięta wakacje nad morzem i kilka lat starszą kuzynkę mówiącą z obrzydzeniem: _nikogo nie obchodzą twoje ohydne robaki, Effie, ani to, ile kawałków ma jakaś gąsienica. Nigdy nie znajdziesz chłopaka, jeśli cała w błocie będziesz łapała jakieś okropne owady_. Początkowo protestuje, że gąsienica nie jest owadem, by po paru latach zazdrości wobec wiecznie obleganej krewnej na zawsze porzucić wszelkie eksperymenty i, podwyższając głos o jak największą liczbę oktaw, piszczeć wraz z innymi dziewczynami, trzepoczącymi doklejanymi rzęsami, długimi jak czułki motyli. Effie sama zmienia się w pięknego motyla, który kusi wszystkich swoim pięknem, choć ginie w tłumie stada).   
  
Nikt nie podejrzewa jej o lojalność, gdy wpatrując się nierozumiejącym wzrokiem mówi, że ona tylko chciała, żeby jej trybuci wspaniale się prezentowali, czyż Katniss nie była przepiękna w swojej sukni ślubnej? Zaskakuje samą siebie, nie wiedząc, czy liczy na zapewne znacznie wyższe wynagrodzenie od Kosogłosa (która może wygrać, ona zawsze wygrywa), czy tylko zabezpiecza się na wypadek wygrania wojny przez Kapitol (który może wygrać, on zawsze wygrywał), czy też kierują nią jakieś głębsze uczucia (Katniss rozwinęła się równie pięknie jak motyl, a Effie zawsze kochała motyle). Bez względu na osobiste przyczyny, jej przesłuchania szybko się kończą, a Effie spędza czas ze znajomymi, których tak wielu zatrzymano pod różnymi zarzutami w tych dziwnych czasach, w których każdy próbuje wciąż pozostać sobą (a może stać się sobą po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna).  
  
Piją herbatę, plotkują o nowych fryzurach strażników i próbują zachowywać się tak, jakby ich świat wcale właśnie nie trząsł się w posadach, tylko czekając, by pokazowo się zawalić i pogrzebać ich wszystkich w swoich ruinach.  
***  
Po jakimś czasie (Effie już dawno straciła rachubę; żaden z dni nie jest teraz wielki, wielki, wielki, ani nawet duży, czy przynajmniej przyzwoitych rozmiarów) więzienie upada i zostają odbici przez rebeliantów. Nie spodziewa się wdzięczności, jednak mała cela, do której trafia i w której nieustannie oczekuje kolejnych przesłuchań, o wiele brutalniejszych od jakichkolwiek, których miała okazję doświadczyć, wprowadza ją w stan szoku na tyle głębokiego, że na parę dni zapomina o pozorach; nie rozumie, o co ją pytają i co odpowiada na niekończące się serie zarzutów i prowokacji. Po paru tygodniach samotności, braku higieny i coraz liczniejszych urazach fizycznych i psychicznych Effie zaczyna myśleć, że żaden wielki, wielki, wielki dzień dla niej już nie nadejdzie i nie wie, jak ma sobie z tym poradzić.  
  
Na swoje nieszczęście okazuje się być w ogromnym błędzie, o czym informuje ją strażnik, podając datę i godzinę jej publicznej egzekucji.  
***  
Świadomość, że następne dwa tygodnie życia będą jej ostatnimi wydają jej się zupełnie nierealne, aż któregoś dnia zauważa na swoim zimnym i cienkim materacu ciemnobrązowy włos, pozbawiony resztek niebieskiej farby. Podnosi go bezmyślnie, po czym, uświadamiając sobie, że nie doczeka kolejnej zmiany koloru, wybucha głośnym płaczem, który męczy ją po godzinie i przechodzi w cichy szloch, przerwany nagłym otworzeniem drzwi.  
W ciągu całego swojego życia nigdy nie była tak przerażona, rzuca się więc na podłogę i klęcząc błaga: _jeszcze nie, jeszcze nie, mam jeszcze kilka dni, nie możecie mi tego zrobić_. Ochrypły głos przykuwa jej uwagę i Effie podnosi głowę, natrafiając na jasne i głęboko poruszone spojrzenie Haymitcha, który mówi jednak niewzruszonym tonem:  
\- Mówiłem wam przecież, żebyście nie dali się zabić, ale jak widzę, żadne z was nie ma wystarczająco rozumu w głowie, by chociaż spróbować stosować się do moich poleceń.  
Effie wpatruje się w niego szeroko otworzonymi oczami, by chwilę później szlochać w jego koszulę, otoczona ciepłym, nieco niezdarnym uciskiem i takimi samymi próbami pocieszenia, zapewniającymi, że _już tu jest, będzie dobrze_ , które po chwili przechodzą w burkliwe, przepełnione emocjami: _dobrze, że nie miałaś się tu dostępu do tych wszystkich mazideł, bo to ostatnia koszula, którą mam, a sama dobrze wiesz, że tu się nie da niczego dostać_.  
Effie wpatruje się w niego rozumiejącym spojrzeniem i wie, że właśnie dostała więcej, niż zasłużyła i że pewnie nigdy nie będzie w stanie mu się za to odwdzięczyć. Prostuje się więc i pyta, gdzie są jej trybuci i co się w ogóle dzieje, bo nikt jej ostatnio o niczym nie informował.  
Haymitch uśmiecha się kącikiem ust, gdy słyszy, jak ludzki, ciepły i miły w brzmieniu głos Effie podwyższa się i przechodzi w jej tradycyjne piski, gdy, wychodząc z celi, zasypuje go setkami pytań i listą rzeczy do zrobienia absolutnie na już.  
***  
Effie przygotowuje Katniss do jej ostatniego strzału, który przyjmuje prawdziwie nieoczekiwany obrót. Siedząc na widowni, z zaskakującym spokojem obserwuje ciało byłej prezydent, leżące nieruchomo na scenie, które miało dziś święcić triumfy oczekiwane zapewne przez całe swoje życie.   
  
_Dyktatorzy upadają_ , myśli, _ostatnio nawet dość często i mocno_. Cicho śmieje się w myślach, gdy obserwuje wynoszone na noszach ciało, przez które kiedyś groziło jej niebezpieczeństwo.  
***   
Effie wie, że Katniss znów wraca na najsilniejsze dostępne leki, Peeta wciąż mierzy się z efektami osaczenia, a Haymitch nieustannie pije, jednak ona sama jest wolna, wolna niczym motyl i tak bardzo szczęśliwa.   
  
Niesforne kosmyki wymykają się z jej koka, więc Effie rozpuszcza długie, brązowe włosy i idzie do swoich Zwycięzców, czując, że pomimo wszystkiego to właśnie ona wygrała najwięcej z nich wszystkich.


End file.
